Have You Met Miss Jones?
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: Jack hasn't yet. But when Ianto's mum apparates into the Hub, Ianto knows that it's only a matter of time...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Have You Met Miss Jones?

Author: Nemainofthewater

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! It all belongs to the BBC.

Warnings: AU.

"Mam, I told you not to come."

To say that Ianto Jones was not pleased would be a huge understatement. It would be like pointing at the Doctor and saying, gosh, things get a little exciting when he comes around. True, but a vast understatement.

Sorry, I'm rambling a little bit. Not quite sure where I picked that habit up from. Although, it might be that nice chap…Ow! No need to hit me! I'll just get to the point then, shall I?

Anyway, Ianto Jones wasn't happy, as I've already said. His mother, who he had hardly seem for the last few years of his life had appeared in his life once again; and it wouldn't have been as bad apart from the fact that, yes, she had literally appeared in his life, having apparated into the Hub. Luckily everyone was out chasing a weevil, while he had stayed behind to coordinate, but he wasn't taking any chances. He needed to get his mum out as quickly as possible.

"Nonsense Ianto. I could hardly stay away now, could I? After what Dennis told me, I had to come around here myself."

Ianto groaned. His friend Dennis Creevey had recently been to see him, and while he was great fun to be around, now that at the age of 26 he had finally got over his hero worship of Harry Potter, he could never keep his mouth shut when faced with Ianto's mother.

"What did Dennis tell you Mam?"

"That you'd met a young man Ianto. I would have preferred that you'd told me that yourself, but at least you're settling down at last."

"How was I supposed to find you, when all you ever did was played Quidditch? You weren't around for half my life, why should you suddenly be a part of it now?"

Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, and also incidentally Ianto's mum, did feel guilty about that, but wasn't going to admit it to anyone, and definitely not her son.

"By the way mum, you apparated right into my office!"

"Of course I didn't. And anyway, you work as an accountant for the Ministry, you told me. I'm sure it's nothing that they haven't seen before."

"Incendio," Ianto said, and tossed some powder into the fire that had miraculously appeared beside him.

"I work with muggles, so you'd better get out of here before they come back. How did you apparate in here anyway?"

"Dennis took a photo for me Ianto, you know how he likes fiddling around with that contraption. What do you mean muggles? I thought that you said…"

Ianto cut her off.

"Look, I'll talk to you after work, but right now just go!"

With a push, Ianto managed to get his mother into the fire, and with rolled eyes and a mutter, Gwenog Jones disappeared.

"So, Ianto, what was that about?"

Ianto whirled around. He hadn't heard the cog door go, so where were…?

He groaned. He'd left the comms on! This was going to take some explaining…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Have You Met Miss Jones?

Author: Nemainofthewater

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! It all belongs to the BBC and J.K Rowling.

Warnings: AU.

**I'm not quite sure what's happening here. I have no outlines for this story, and I have no idea when or if I'm going to complete it. Oh well…**

"You're telling me that your mum actually apparated into the Hub?"

Ianto nodded.  
"And you tried to get her out of there as quickly as possible, but you didn't realize that you had left the comms on, and that you're colleagues could hear every word that you were saying?"

Ianto nodded again.

Ginny Potter burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Ianto. "What am I supposed to tell them? That I'm actually the son of a welsh Quiddditch star, who hasn't seen his mum in years, and who, incidentally, can also do magic?"

"That sounds about right." Said Ginny.

"You can't be serious!" snorted Ianto, "and don't make one of those awful serious Sirius jokes please. I'm not sure that I could handle one right now."

"Me? Make one of those jokes?" asked Ginny, eyes very wide and innocent. "Would I do something like that?"

"Yes." Replied Ianto promptly. He knew Ginny too well. Anyone with Fred and George as their brothers was Bad News. Unfortunately he knew that from experience. He still couldn't look at ice cream without shuddering.

"It's nice to know that boys can, sometimes, learn." She said smugly.

"Yes, yes, we are an inferior race. Now, if you're not too busy being absolutely perfect, some advice please?"

"Look, this guy, your boos is your partner right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say partner exactly…"

"Do you sleep with him?"

"Yes, but-"

Ginny cut him off.

"Does he live in your apartment?"

"Only because he doesn't have anywhere else apart from the Hub…"

One again she ignored Ianto.

"Do you love him?"

Ianto looked at the floor for a few seconds, then lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I do." He said firmly.

"Great!" she finished chirpily. "Then all you need to do is go and tell him!"


End file.
